


Through A Child's Eye

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sam and Jack drive to the cabin for much needed family time
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 92
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was at its highest point of the day for this time of year. Snow covered the land, and it sparkled like diamonds as the truck moved along the plowed and salted road in Minnesota. This was mainly farmland, and no crops could be seen poking through the white blanket. 

The sides of the road were dirty and freckled with salt and pebble bits. But the roads were dry. They were making great time on the drive, considering the blizzard they had left behind in Colorado Springs. The storm had pulled Southeast from Colorado, so they didn’t fear the storm following them as they drove.

He exited I-35 before hitting Minneapolis, and took the side roads into Silver Creek. Everything had been plowed. It looked like it had been days or even a week or more since the snow fell. Thankfully that would make driving a lot easier. He saw something in the middle of the road up ahead, and had to stop the truck. He realized what it was as he got closer.

“Aw, man. Someone lost their dog,” he said quietly.

She looked out the front window and saw it. It broke her heart when dogs or cats were hit by cars. It meant a family lost a loved one.

“I think there’s rope in the back. You could try pulling it to the side of the road. I’ll stay with her,” she said, motioning her thumb into the back seat. 

He got out and went to the back of the truck. He lowered the cargo bed gate and climbed up. He opened the tool box that he had installed in the bed, and rummaged through it until he found the old rope.

He climbed back down and walked up front to where the dog lay. He checked to make sure it was not still alive. It was not. He put the rope around it’s back paws, and started to drag it to the side of the road. He pulled it over enough that it would not interfere with traffic. He untied the rope, and climbed back into his cargo bed and replaced the rope in the tool box. He buttoned everything up, and then got back into the driver’s seat.

“You guys ready?” he asked. He got smiles from both of his passengers. 

As he started to pull away, they heard a loud scream, and then crying from the back seat. The adults in the front looked at each other with wide eyes. She let loose her seat belt and jumped quickly to the back of the pick up.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong, sweetie?” she asked her. 

She examined her hands, her face, her feet, her legs and arms, but could find nothing wrong. Nothing she did was consoling the young girl. She sat next to her holding her hand or arm, whatever the young girl would allow, as she continued to cry. The crying eventually quieted to where words could be formed. 

She ran her hand along the small, wet cheek. Her fingers intertwined in the long, soft, blonde curls on top of her head. Glossy and bloodshot blue eyes stared back at her. 

“Hey, sweetie, you OK? What happened?” she asked.

“Was that Bolt? Why didn’t he look both ways before he tried to cross the street?” the young girl asked between sobs and between breaths.

She looked at her questioningly, and glanced into the rear view mirror of the truck. They looked at each other like they didn’t know what the girl was talking about. Then his eyebrows shot up in realization, the move of which would have made Teal’c proud.

“Ah! Bolt. The Disney movie I took her to see on daddy/daughter date day. It was about a dog,” he said. 

He immediately started to look where he could pull over. He found a spot to pull the truck over and parked.

He got out and climbed into the back with his two best girls. He unbuckled the smaller of the two, and took her out of the carseat and into his arms and held her as he sat in the back seat.

“Hey pumpkin, no, that wasn’t Bolt. And real dogs can’t talk, remember?” he asked her.

She clung onto him and wiped her eyes and nose into his shirt. He didn’t care. She shook her head up and down in affirmation of understanding what he said.

“So if they can’t talk, then they don’t know how to look both ways before crossing the road. That was just an accident back there, do you understand that?” he asked. 

She sat up in his lap and looked at him with watery eyes.

“But did that dog have a family, like Bolt?” she asked.

“I really don’t know, Ali. But if it did, I’m sure the family is missing it a lot,” he said, squeezing her a little more, then kissing the top of her head. 

“Like when we see dead racoons or squirrels? Just an accident?” she asked quietly.

“Ya, baby. Just like that. Are you going to be OK?” he asked her. 

He looked over and saw mommy staring at the two of them. She smiled at them both.

“Want mommy,” Ali said. 

She reached her arms out for her mother and snuggled into her bossam. She held her tight until Ali had fully quieted from her scare. He smiled at Sam and touched her shoulder as he got out of the back and into the driver’s seat again.

“You ready to go again?” Sam asked.

Ali just shook her head. Sam put her back into her carseat and buckled her in. She got back into the passenger seat of the truck and buckled herself up. She reached over and took Jack’s hand and held it. They both looked at each other and smiled. Jack started to drive again.

A few minutes later they heard a small, quiet voice.

“Can we get a dog like Bolt?” Ali asked.

Sam looked to Jack. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Sam.

“Well, we can think about it. With daddy finally retiring, and mommy back full time in Colorado Springs, it may be OK to talk about getting a dog. What do you think, daddy?” she asked.

Jack looked in the rear view mirror at their daughter.

“I think anything for my little pumpkin,” he said, looking at Ali through the mirror.

The little girl smiled, then closed her eyes to take a nap. Jack looked over to Sam.

“And anything for my big pumpkin,” he said jokingly.

“That would be _General Pumpkin_ to you, sir,” she said, taking his hand in hers. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said smiling, then kissed her hand, and continued the drive to their cabin in the woods for some much needed family time.


	2. All I Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submitted as part of Fictober. Prompt number: 10 - All I Ever Wanted
> 
> The family grows a little larger upon Sam's return from Atlantis

The early October blizzard didn’t leave much snow by the time they got home from the cabin. Most of the snow had melted, and the temps back in the upper forties. The sun was shining through the large window in the kitchen area as Sam was feeding Ali. It was almost Halloween now, and Sam and Jack were both excited to take Ali trick or treating this year. 

Ali was four now, and her birthday right around the corner. She’d be heading to school sooner than Sam was ready for. Sam still couldn’t believe she missed an entire year of her daughter’s life when she agreed to the assignment to Atlantis. That was the hardest year of her life.

The two weeks at the cabin were intended to reconnect with her family. Ali was uncomfortable around Sam at first. She would run to Jack and bury herself into his large frame when Sam would ask questions. It broke Sam’s heart, but she looked at it from Ali’s perspective. She was gone for a year. That’s a lot for a three year old to take in.

Jack did great with her. He had her in DC for a while before moving back permanently to Colorado. They had hired a nanny for Ali in DC. Cassie would go visit Jack and Ali in DC while Sam was gone, which helped everyone deal with the separation a little easier. Jack adored their daughter, and Ali had him wrapped around her tiny finger. He was a very good father to her.

Now they all were back in Colorado Springs. Sam will be taking over the SGC after her promotion. Jack retired as soon as Sam returned, and he will stay on as a consultant to the program. Sam looked at her daughter as she ate her Cheerios. She smiled at Ali, and was so happy to be home.

Jack walked into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

“How are my two best girls today?” he asked with a smile. 

“Daddy!” Ali exclaimed, handing him a Cheerio for breakfast.

“Why, thank you, my love. Mmm. Yummy. So, do we have any plans today?” He asked them both. 

“Not really. Just laundry and figuring out Halloween costumes,” Sam said.

“Halloween costumes. Like for me and you, too?” Jack asked.

“Yes, Jack,” Sam said with her demur smirk. “The family party at the SGC is coming up. They arranged to clear out the 3rd floor mess hall to make space for those without clearances. C’mon, you promised this year,” she begged with her sultry eyes.

“You know I can’t resist you when you look at me like that. Alright, costumes and laundry. How about you, Ali? What do you want to be for Halloween?” Jack asked her.

“Kuh Fu Panda,” Ali said, laughing.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and smiled. Sam ran her hand through Ali’s hair, then kissed her cheek. Jack had taken Ali to see Kung Fu Panda on another daddy/daughter date day. Ali loved the chubby panda bear.

“You are a very cute little girl, you know that?” Sam said, smiling at her daughter.

“Mommy, can we get a dog? You said,” Ali said, staring at Sam.

Sam’s eyes flicked to Jack for a moment.

“I think I said we’d talk about it. You really want a dog?” Sam asked.

“I want Bolt,” Ali replied. 

“We can go look, I suppose. But your daddy should have some input. He’s going to be home more with you and the dog,” Sam said, smiling large at her husband.

“Great,” Jack said, rolling his eyes, then finishing his cup of coffee. 

“Hey what about a cat, Ali? Would you rather have a cat?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly.

“OK, how about we finish up some laundry and clean up the house. Then let’s go to the Humane Society. How does that sound?” Jack said.

“OK,” Ali said softly again. “Daddy. What is hooman sietee?” Ali asked.

“ _Humane Society_ ,” he said slower and enunciated his words. “That is where animals that are not wanted anymore, or are lost, are taken. Other people can go in and adopt those animals and take them home to care for them,” Jack tried to explain.

Ali turned back to her food and continued to eat, her attention obviously done with that part of the conversation. Sam stood up and hugged her husband. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“Let me finish up out here. You go get ready, and get Ali ready when you can. Then we can go, OK?” Sam asked.

“Yes, ma’am, General O’Neill,” he said with a smile and a sparkle in his eye. He gave her a warm kiss and another hug.

“It’s Carter. And not General yet,” she said, playfully smacking his ass. Then she ran down the hall to gather the rest of the laundry so they could start their day and go look for a pet to bring home.

…

Jack went out to turn the truck on to warm it up. It was still very cold outside, even though the snow had pretty much all melted away. Sam and Ali got their winter coats on, and joined Jack in the truck. He drove them to the Colorado Springs Humane Society. He parked the truck, and Sam got out and took Ali from her carseat in the back. Sam and Jack each held one of Ali’s hands as they walked inside.

They were greeted by the office staff, and introduced themselves. The lady’s name behind the desk was Meghan. She gave the usual speech about the shelter and what it means to own a pet. Jack picked Ali up so she’d be more at eye level with the adults.

“So what are you looking for today?” Meghan asked.

“We were looking for a dog that looks like Bolt from the Disney cartoon,” Sam said, smiling at Ali.

“OK, small white dog. I don’t think we have a completely white one, but let’s see what we have,” Meghan said, and led the family to the kennel area.

Jack put Ali back down, and held her hand as they walked past the small dog kennels. Ali looked at each dog in there, but was getting anxious at all the barking noise. She motioned for her dad to pick her back up.

“Whadda you think, Ali? See any dog that you may like to bring home?” Jack asked his daughter.

Ali tucked her face into Jack’s neck bashfully. He could hear Ali talk lightly.

“Too loud, daddy. Can we go?” she asked.

“I think it’s too much for her. Maybe when she gets a little older,” Jack said to Sam.

Meghan took them back up front where the barking was muffled, and they could hear each other better.

Ali was looking around as her parents were talking with Meghan. Her eye caught movement behind a door with a large window for the top half of the frame. She turned her head more to look.

“Daddy, what that?” Ali asked, pointing to the door with the window.

“I don’t know, pumpkin. Let’s ask Meghan,” he said, turning to Meghan.

“Oh. Behind that door is where we keep the cats. Would you like to look at our cats?” Meghan asked them.

“Want to look at cats, Ali?” Sam asked, rubbing her daughter’s back.

“OK,” Ali said, staring at the door.

Meghan took them in the cat area. Ali’s eyes went wide and she smiled big. She looked at her mom and her mom smiled back.

“We may be onto something here,” Sam said to Jack.

“Ali, do you see anything here that you like?” Jack asked her as he held her up.

Ali pointed to the last crate on the top row. Jack walked her down to the end, and they both looked inside. Sam joined them and she smiled when she saw what was inside.

Inside this small crate was a black cat with a missing eye. The cat curled into the small bars that were holding it inside, and Ali reached out to try to touch the cat.

“What wrong with eye?” Ali asked quickly, missing some words along the way. She tended to miss words when she rushed herself when she got excited.

“This little girl was brought in as a stray. There was a deep cut in her eye, probably due to a fight she got into. We had to remove the eye, but there is nothing else wrong with her. Would you like to hold her?” Meghan asked.

“Daddy, yes,” Ali said.

As Meghan was getting the cat out, Sam looked around and noticed there were far more black cats that any other cat at the shelter.

“Why are there so many black cats here?” Sam asked.

“It’s the most common color cat to find in shelters. It’s mostly from superstition around this time of year. Some people are actually afraid of black cats. Some are surrendered from neglect. Others are brought in, found on the streets, like this little one. We get a bunch surrendered to us around this time of year. Halloween is also when we get people in here looking for a cat, much like yourselves.”

Jack sat with Ali and the black cat. Sam watched the three of them interact. Sam loved watching Jack with Ali. He was such a good father. Sam watched as Ali ran her small hand along the cat’s head. She watched the cat curl into Ali and rub her black furry body along her leg, and Jack’s leg. Sam smiled and had a feeling they were going home with this cat.

“Does the eye bother you, Ali?” Jack asked

“Daddy, she needs a home,” Ali said very matter-of-factly.

“Yes, she does. Would you like to take her home with us and keep her? It’s a lot of responsibility. You will have to help feed her and make sure she has water. One day you will have to start cleaning her litter box,” Jack said, looking at his daughter playing with the one-eyed cat.

“It’s all I ever wanted,” is all Ali said.

“Well. Then I guess we’ll take her,” Jack said.

Meghan smiled and grabbed the paperwork that was attached to the cat’s crate.

“We named her One Eyed Willy after the character in The Goonies as a cute joke. But please feel free to pick another name. Let’s go up front to fill out the paperwork and pay your adoption fee. Congratulations on your newest daughter,” Meghan said to them all with a beaming smile.

…

They took the one-eyed cat home and they all immediately fell in love with her. Sam and Ali had named the cat Salem after Sam explained a little bit about the Salem Witch trials. She tried to explain how women back then were wrongly called witches and killed for what they believed and did. In truth all they were doing is using nature and plants to help with sickness and disease, among other things. But a four year old doesn’t have a great attention span, and got bored with Sam’s lengthy explanation. Ali also wanted to be a witch for Halloween.

Two weeks later was Halloween. She looked adorable in her purple and black dress and cape that Sam found for her. They found a small black pointed hat for her, and Sam adorned it with a black rim that fit Ali’s tiny head. Her blue eyes sparkled like her mothers, and her brown hair matched that of her father’s when he was much younger. 

Ali smiled up at her mom in her costume. Sam looked at Jack and they both smiled and saw it. Ali had her father’s smile. Sam and Jack took Ali trick or treating for the first time. Now that Sam was home, they could do fun things as a family. They didn’t stay out too late because Ali wanted to get home to play with Salem.

They walked through the door, and Salem was waiting for them. Ali dropped her candy bag and went to play with Salem. Jack picked up the candy bag and immediately dug in to grab some chocolate. He offered a piece to Sam. They both sat on the couch and ate candy as they watched Ali and Salem.

“I’m glad you are home,” Jack said, turning to look at his wife.

“Me, too” Sam replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

She snuggled into him as they continued to watch Ali and Salem play. For a one-eyed animal, Salem didn’t seem to miss a thing. She still had her claws, but didn’t hurt Ali with them. The two of them seemed like the perfect pair.

Jack kissed Sam’s head and popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

“Would you ever want another one?” he asked her.

“Another cat? I don’t know, let’s see how this one goes,” Sam replied.

“No. Not another cat,” Jack said, draping his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam stiffened at his words. She sat up and looked straight into his eyes, his hand staying on her shoulder. She finished swallowing the candy in her mouth.

“Oh. I don’t know. I mean, I thought about it while I was on Atlantis. You’re a lot older now. I'm a lot older and running out of time. What do you think?” she asked him, taking his hand in hers.

“I have no objection to trying,” he said, smiling at her with his amazing smile.

“Me neither. And you are home all the time now,” she said playfully, reaching down between his legs, eliciting a deep inhale from him. He lifted her other hand to his lips and kissed her hand.

“Why don’t I call Janet to see if she can watch Ali tonight,” Sam said.

“I like how you think, _General_ ,” and he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss.

The two of them resumed watching their daughter play with the newest member of their family. Thoughts of a baby filled their minds. Both of them were looking forward to a night of trying to make another addition to the family.


	3. This, This Makes It All Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober prompt 21 - This, this makes it all worth it
> 
> Another day in the life AU story of our favorite family.

October came and went quickly. Sam was settling into the new job easily. Jack was well suited to be a stay at home dad. He loved spending time with their daughter. And he really loved the time he got with Sam trying to make another baby.

He got a call from Ferretti one day. Louis had retired, finally, and bought a farm down near Pueblo. He had heard that Jack and Sam got married, and had a daughter. He invited the family down with the intention of Ali interacting with the animals. Jack said he’d talk to Sam about it and get back to him.

Jack talked to him for about an hour catching up. Louis got married, also to a woman much younger than him. They bought the farm to help him in his recovery from PTSD he got from the military. He was doing much better with the therapy, the farm, and the wife. But he still had random nightmares about his time with the Stargate program. Jack could definitely relate to that. And probably Sam could relate, too.

Jack wrote down Ferretti’s phone number and they hung up. Jack hung the number up on the fridge with a magnet that Ali picked out at the gift shop up on Pikes Peak. Then he went back to see what Ali was up to. She had gotten out one of her large-piece puzzles that were designed for toddlers. The pieces were made of wood, and were painted with a picture of a beach with dolphins in the water. 

He was sure she could handle smaller puzzle pieces, but he was still worried that she’d eat some of the smaller cardboard pieces. She was doing great with this puzzle. She had only five more pieces to put together. He watched her mind work as she worked the puzzle. He knew that Ali was going to have a mind like her mother. He was grateful for that. 

He noticed that Ali ended up with his smile. A lot of her facial expressions and mannerisms were becoming a lot like his. But she had her mother’s eyes. He was going to be in a lot of trouble as she gets older, he thought.

Jack got their lunch ready and they sat down at the table to eat. After she was done, Jack took Ali to her room for a nap. He read her a few pages of a book about animals, then kissed her head and lightly touched her nose before leaving her to nap.

He went back to the kitchen to clean up. He tried calling Sam at her desk to talk to her, but she didn’t answer. She was probably at a briefing or doing other boss duties outside her office. He started a load of laundry, and picked up the living room while he waited for Sam to get home.

Ali woke up around 2 PM. Jack took her in the yard to continue to teach her how to throw a baseball. She was getting good, but she still got frustrated when the ball didn’t go where she wanted it to. They went inside after an hour and Ali helped Jack decide what to make for dinner. Spaghetti.

Sam came home right around 5 PM to a house that smelled of garlic and fresh, homemade sauce. One thing she knew very early on - Jack could cook. She dropped her bag and keys in the living room, and went to the kitchen.

She first saw Ali, and bent down to hug and kiss her. Then she stood to hug and kiss Jack. She was in her dress blues, and Jack let his hand linger on her lower back as he looked at her and smiled.

“I got a call from Louis Ferretti today,” he told her.

“Wow. That’s a name I haven’t heard in a very long time. How is he doing?”

“Retired. Owns a farm down near Pueblo. He’s married, also to a much younger woman,” Jack said with a big grin on his face. He gently touched Sam’s cheek with his fingers. He turned back to the stove and the sauce.

“That smells amazing. Let me run and change real quick. Ali, want to come with mommy?” Sam asked, then went to their bedroom to change. 

Sam and Ali returned to the table already set, and the food out and ready to eat. Sam sat Ali in her chair, and Jack brought out garlic bread. Ali used her fingers in the spaghetti and was making quite the mess. No one cared. She’d clean up in the bathtub later.

“Ferretti invited us down to the farm so Ali could interact with his animals. He said he has goats, chickens, horses, and a few cows that will eventually go to auction. There’s a large pond that seems to collect geese and ducks. Open invitation,” Jack said.

“What do you think, Ali? Want to go see some horses and chickens?” Sam asked her, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes. 

Ali stuffed a handful of noodles in her mouth and smiled at her mom.

“Horses? OK, mommy,” she said as she ate. She held up a fistfull of red-sauced noodles to her parents before putting her hand into her mouth.

Sam looked at Jack and smiled. He smiled back at her, then looked at Ali.

“Alright. I’ll call Ferretti when we’re done and see when we can come down,” he said.

They all finished eating. Sam took Ali for her bath as Jack cleaned up and started the dishwasher. He took Ferretti’s number off the fridge and went to the living room to call him back. They scheduled a time a week from Saturday to go down to the farm. Sam and Jack both tucked in Ali for the night, then the two of them eventually retired for the night as well. 

…

The next week and a half passed quickly. Jack put Ali in the truck and Sam came out a few minutes later. They drove south towards the address in Pueblo that Ferretti had given to them. 

Sam pointed out animals and trees to Ali as they drove. Ali tended to get bored in the truck so they tried to keep her mind occupied. Jack teases that she is too much like her mother. 

The farm property was larger than Jack imagined. There was the main house where Ferretti and his family most likely lived. Then there were two large, red barns, complete with a grain silo. The fenced property went farther than Jack could see. It seemed Ferretti had quite the enterprise going on. 

Ferretti saw them pull into the drive and make their way to the car park. He came out to greet them as Sam was in the back taking Ali out of the truck. Ferretti took them all inside to meet his wife.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my wife, Christine. Christine, this is the infamous Jack O’Neill, and his wife, Sam Carter. I’m sorry, I forgot your daughter’s name,” he said, blushing in embarrassment at forgetting the name.

“Ali. And it is nice to meet you, Christine,” Sam said, offering her hand in greeting.

“How about I take you two out and show you around? Let the guys reacquaint? We also got a new horse this week. We can go see how she is settling in,” Christine offered.

Ali got a huge smile on her face about seeing the horses. Sam and Ali walked with Christine out to the first barn. Sam was sure Ali would have a great day. Her daughter loved animals and loved being outside. She had bonded close with Salem in just a few weeks time. Sam was hoping to be able to bring Ali back to the Ferretti Farm if today worked out well.

The guys went outside and watched the ladies walk off to the barn. 

“Wow, Jack. You’ve done well for yourself. When I first heard you and Carter were together, I couldn’t believe it. I mean, I guess I should have. You’ve had the hots for her almost since that first day in the conference room.”

Jack laughed. He couldn’t really disagree.

“I guess,” he said with a smile, “it just took a while to get where we are today. How are you doing, Louis?” Jack asked. 

“Much better now. Christine has been amazing. We’ve carried around so many demons from work, some of us literally. I’m sure it’s the same for you and Sam. You are lucky to have each other. I can’t imagine my life without Christine. She’s a nurse, you know.”

Jack’s eyebrows went up.

“I didn’t know that. How’d you meet?” he asked.

“My brother was visiting with his family. My nephew broke an arm playing football with us. She was on duty in the ER. About two weeks later I got the courage to ask her out. Took a few years, but we finally got married. No kids. The farm kids are our kids,” Ferretti said. Jack shook his head in understanding.

“What about you and Carter? How’d that all come together? I know she must know about Charlie now,” Ferretti said more than asked.

“Ya, she does and she has been wonderful and supportive about it. And Ali is just amazing. Smart like her mom, thankfully,” Jack said in his self-deprecating way. 

“It’s not always been easy,” Jack continued as they walked. “She was engaged to someone else. Then her dad died, and things sort of just changed. The next thing I knew, all four of us were up at my cabin, and she and I were talking on the dock fishing. Really talking for once. Then the rest is history.” 

“I’m happy for you. But man, Jack. Eight years, right? That’s a hell of a long time to wait.”

“Ya, but this,” Jack said, motioning his hand to his wife and child, who was now petting a baby goat, “this makes it all worth it,” Jack said with a small smile.

Ferretti clapped Jack on the shoulder and continued walking down to the barn to meet up with the ladies. They spent the rest of the day helping Ali to feed and pet the different animals on the farm. Ali had a smile on her face the whole time, and learned about taking care of larger animals. She was invited back anytime that Jack or Sam had time to bring her down.

They all had a quick late afternoon lunch. Christine and Sam made everyone sandwiches while Jack, Ali, and Ferretti watched some cartoons. Soon it was time for the O’Neill family to go home. 

One the way home, Ali told her parents that she couldn’t wait to get home to tell Salem about all the different animals she met. Sam and Jack smiled at each other as Jack drove them home listening to the excited voice of their daughter.


	4. Watch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea, really, when Ali's birthday is. So I made it my birthday :) Another addition for Fictober 2020. This is a little longer than normal.
> 
> Prompt 12 - Watch Me

The snow was coming down harder now. It was February 11 tomorrow. It will be Ali’s birthday, and she was getting snow the night before she turned five. The three of them sat around the back windows of the house watching the snow fall into the yard. Every now and then Jack would take Ali outside to watch the snow falling.

“Daddy, what is snow?”

“It’s frozen water,” Jack said, watching her eyes open wide.

“Water?” Ali asked, surprised.

“Yup. Every single one of those snowflakes is a drop of water. And each one has a different shape,” Jack tried to explain.

“They look the same,” Ali replied, looking up at the falling flakes.

“I wish I could capture two of them and show you,” he said smiling at her rosy cheeks and her crystal blue eyes.

“Daddy catch one!” Ali yelled excitedly.

“I can, but it will melt as soon as it touches my hand. Watch this,” he said, then put her down on the ground in the snow. He sat down next to her and took his glove off.

“Our bodies are warmer than the snow. So when we touch the frozen snow, it will turn back into water. Ready?” he asked. She nodded her head.

Jack stuck his hand out and caught some snowflakes on his hand.

“See how they turn back into water?” He asked her.

“Why is it on hat?” she asked.

“Probably because the hat is not as warm as our hand or arm. That’s really a question for mommy. Mommy is a lot smarter than daddy is,” Jack said, smiling at his daughter and her questions.

Jack spent some more time with Ali trying to catch snowflakes. He showed her how to try to catch a snowflake on her tongue, and she did that a few times. Then she got the case of the zoomies and ran around the backyard pretending to be an airplane flying in the snow. Jack got a proud parent moment, then went chasing after his daughter in the snow.

He caught up to her and asked her if she knew what a snow angel was. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled down on her and told her to watch. Jack laid down on his back in the snow and moved his arms and legs out and back to make the shape in the snow. He carefully stood up and picked Ali up so she’d be up higher. She looked down and smiled.

“My turn. I do it!” she said and wiggled her way out of her dad’s arms and back on the ground. She ran to a spot next to Jack’s angel and laid down and made her own. She stood up proudly and made sure her dad saw her snow angel.

Then she went and laid down on the inside of Jack’s snow angel. She made another snow angel inside of his. She got done and stood up and asked Jack to pick her up. She smiled at the snow.

“Now we fly together, daddy!” Ali said. Jack hugged her tight and kissed her chilled cheek.

“Time to go in and get ready for bed, pumpkin. How about we go sledding tomorrow while mommy goes to work?” he asked.

“OK,” she said, and put her head on his shoulder as he walked them both back inside for the night.

The snow stopped last night around one in the morning. Sam and Jack had sat on their bed looking out the sliding glass doors until Sam started falling asleep. 

“I love watching you with her. You are a wonderful father,” Sam told him.

“She never would have been here unless she had a wonderful mother,” he replied, touching her cheek.

“I don’t think another one will be possible with me. Janet did tell me that Ali is a miracle. I’m sorry I can’t give you more,” Sam said, looking down at her hands on her lap.

“Hey, where is this coming from?” he asked. “Sam,I didn’t even think I’d ever have what I have now. You and Ali are more than enough for me. You gave me a second chance when I didn’t think it would ever happen,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“I just….” she trailed off.

“I know. But it’s OK. You are enough, Sam. You always have been. Ali just makes it a lot sweeter,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. “I love you, General Carter.” 

She hummed with contentment into his side, letting him embrace her under his arm.

“I love you, too,” she replied softly, kissing him back. 

They began talking about their future, and about Ali’s birthday tomorrow. They eventually got under the covers and tried to sleep. All the talk about having another baby led to other things before they actually went to sleep.

...

Sam got dressed for work the next day wearing her dress blues, her winter coat, and a pair of non-issue boots that she can trudge through the snow with. About two feet had fallen last night. Jack had gotten up early to go clear off the vehicles. He got the snowblower out to clear the long driveway to the road. The main roads were already cleared, and Jack was certain the Interstate and larger roads were dry by now. 

Sam got a cup of coffee ready to go in her travel cup. She quickly made some peanut butter toast and drank that down with some water. She went in to check on Ali. She was still sleeping in her big girl bed. They had bought Ali collapsible rails to keep her in the bed. She could still get out of the bed as needed, but the rail helped keep her from rolling onto the floor. 

Sam whispered ‘Happy Birthday, my girl’ and kissed her daughter’s cheek. Salem was laying next to Ali up near her head. Sam petted Salem’s small head. Salem just stared at Sam and laid back down with Ali.

Sam went out to her SUV and noticed Jack had it turned on for her and all warmed up. She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. She walked up to him to say goodbye for the day. He kissed her warmly and watched her drive off to work.

Jack went inside to get some coffee and breakfast. Ali eventually came to the kitchen.

“Happy Birthday to my best girl!” he said, swooping down to hug and kiss her. “You ready to have fun on your birthday?”

“OK, daddy,” she softly replied, wiping her still sleepy eyes.

“How about we feed Salem first?” Jack asked.

He helped Ali get Salem’s food into the bowl so the cat could have breakfast, too. Ali didn’t eat her eggs, so Jack put some Cheerios in a bowl without milk, and put the bowl in front of her. She started eating them one at a time as they talked about the cat and sledding.

When they got done eating, Jack had Ali go use the restroom and put some jeans and socks on. He cleaned up the kitchen, then went to get dressed for sledding. He put long johns on under his jeans, and got his best lined wool socks out. He grabbed his winter hiking boots and went into Ali’s room.

Jack got Ali’s pint-sized snow pants out and helped her put them on over her jeans. He helped her put her boots on. They walked to the living room and he grabbed coats, hats, and gloves for both of them. He put Ali in the car seat in his truck, and ran to the garage to get her red plastic sled. He put it in the bed of the truck, and closed the roll up cover over the bed to keep the sled inside. 

He drove to a small hill that sat alongside one of the schools in their neighborhood. It was a widely used hill for kids of all ages. There was already quite the group gathered, including some of the stay at home moms who always flocked to Jack to talk to him. 

At first he didn’t know why these women kept talking to him. It was Sam who almost had to hit him over the head with the reason. She wasn’t jealous. She thought it was funny that he didn’t even know he was being hit on. All three of the assembled ladies yelled good morning to him at the same time. He smiled and said hi back as he started up the small incline with Ali.

He started her halfway up the small hill. This way she could get used to it and maybe not be too afraid. He held the sled so it wouldn’t surf down the hill until she got in. 

“OK, grab the handles on the side, Ali. You ready?” he asked.

Ali was watching other kids sled with and without sleds. She looked up at her dad, who was smiling proud at her.

“OK,” she said. Then Jack let go of the sled. 

She didn’t move fast, but she was moving down the small hill. He couldn’t hear anything from her, but he noticed the three moms gathered were watching Ali come towards them. Ali’s momentum stopped short of them and they all smiled and asked if she had fun and other pleasantries as Jack walked back down the hill.

Jack got to Ali and she was rolling herself out of the sled, and she was laughing. She had a big smile on her face. Her laugh was her mother’s. But her smile was her father’s. The three moms were smiling too.

“More, daddy, more!” Ali yelled.

Jack walked her up two more times to the halfway point, then decided to try the whole hill. They walked to the top of the little hill and looked down. It wasn’t too bad in the direction they were facing. But the backside of the hill was much steeper. The bigger kids were on that side of the hill. The backside stopped at the edge of a small forest area. 

Jack turned Ali around and held the sled for her.

“Ready for the whole hill, Ali?” Jack asked.

“I do it!” she exclaimed.

She took the sled from Jack. The sled was still a bit bigger than her, but she managed to get it on the snow facing the right direction. She climbed into the sled awkwardly, slipping on the plastic, and the sled slipping from under her. She ended up rolling into it, face first, down the hill. Jack laughed at the sight, remembering taking Charlie sledding and having the same thing happen.

“Runaway sled, here we go,” he said quietly to himself, smiling as he walked down the hill.

As he walked down, he saw her laughing and trying to get out of the sled. With one foot in and one foot out of the sled, she kept sliding to the side or forward with the sled. It was funny to watch, but he knew she’d get frustrated quickly. She fell down and just sat on the packed snow.

As he walked closer to her, he watched her roll out of the sled. She did not get upset with herself. She righted herself, then spun around to find her dad. When her eyes met his eyes, she smiled big and laughed.

“Daddy! I did it! More, daddy!” she yelled excitedly.

The moms hanging around all made cute approving noises watching the exchange between father and daughter. Jack smiled at them, but ignored them, and began to climb the hill again with Ali. They got to the top and Ali started to pull the sled.

“I do it! I do it!” she was yelling.

“Hey, be nice. No yelling at your old dad,” Jack said as he laid the sled down for her.

“Daddy! Watch me!” she said to him with a huge smile on her face. He looked down to watch her.

Ali got one foot in the sled before she slipped. She ended up slipping herself _into_ the sled, head first down the hill. The wrong side of the hill. Jack’s eyes went wide when he saw what was happening in front of his eyes. 

He watched his daughter going down the steeper side of the hill, head first, right towards some trees.

“Ali!” he yelled, and immediately headed to the bottom of the hill. 

The other parents at the top of the hill heard his yell, and some followed after Jack. Even parents at the bottom of the smaller hill heard Jack’s yell, and they all followed up and over the hill to see what had happened.

Jack watched in horror as Ali’s sled hit the tree. Her body crumpled up against the tree, her head hitting first. All he could think about was how he had killed another one of his children. He could not go through this again. He knew she hit her head. She wasn’t going very fast down the bigger of the two hills, but she was only five. Today was her birthday. Five years old. Not how he wanted this day to go.

He got to her little body and she was unconscious. 

“No, no, no, NO! Someone call 9-11! Please!” Jack begged those around him. About 5 adults got their phones out to make the call. He knew enough not to move her, knowing she hit her head and that means potential for neck injury. All he could do was stay with her. He had left his phone in the car. But he was not leaving her.

He checked to make sure she was still breathing. She was. 

“Good. You’re not dead,” Jack said out loud. But a little piece of Jack still died in that moment when he saw her hit the tree. 

A few of the adults moved towards Jack to let him know they called, and to see if they could do anything.

“Thank you. Can one of you please go make sure the EMT’s know where to come?” he asked rather authoritatively. 

This wasn’t his first rodeo for directing people in an emergency. It used to be second nature to him when he was on SG-1. Someone was always getting hurt. One of the moms that was flirting with him earlier complied to his request and went to wait for the ambulance. 

In what felt like an eternity, but in reality was less than ten minutes, the EMT’s arrived. They were shown where to go, and quickly started assessing the area. Ali was still unconscious. The EMT’s evaluated her tiny body, and decided it was safe to move her to a backboard. They put a neck brace on her, and secured her to the backboard. They placed the backboard into a long, orange search and rescue sled, and walked Ali back up the hill to the waiting ambulance on the other side. 

Jack got in with the EMT’s and Ali. Since he didn’t have his phone, he asked to borrow one so he could call Ali’s mother. He asked the EMT’s what hospital they were going to. 

He dialed up the SGC. Sam didn’t answer her phone. He called Daniel’s office. No answer. He called Sam’s assistant, Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman.

“General Carter’s office, Chief Harriman,” he heard Walter say.

“Oh thank the Maker, Walter, it’s Jack. I need to speak with the General,” Jack said, sounding in a panic.

“She’s in a meeting, sir.”

“Walter, this is an emergency. It’s Ali.”

There was stunned silence on the line for a moment. Walter knew what it was like having children and an emergency with children. 

“Uh, OK, sir, give me a few moments to try to get her attention. Do you want to stay on the line?” Walter asked.

“Yes. Walter, I forgot my phone in my truck. I’m in the ambulance and don’t have my phone. Copy this number,” Jack instructed.

Walter grimaced when he heard the word ambulance.

“OK, hang on, sir,” and Walter started walking down the hall to the conference room.

He got there and Sam was in a meeting with Daniel, Vala, Nyan, and Cam. Walter tentatively knocked on the door frame to get their attention.

“Hi, um, ma’am, I have General O’Neill on the phone for you,” Walter said cautiously.

“Can you please take a message and tell him I’ll call him back soon?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t, ma’am. There’s been an emergency. It’s Ali,” Walter said.

Everyone’s eyes in the room went large, but Sam’s heart dropped out of her chest. She had a moment of complete helplessness, and immediately thought the worst. Walter must have seen her reaction, because he quickly followed up, trying to settle everyone.

“She’s alive, but they are on the way to UC Memorial Trauma Center. Also, ma’am, the General left his phone in his truck. He said to use this number,” and Walter handed her a piece of paper, “but he is waiting on the phone for you now.”

Sam jumped up out of her chair and ran the few feet into her office and picked up the phone.

“Jack! What happened?” she said quickly.

“Sam, it’s Ali....”

Jack explained what had happened. Sam said she’d leave immediately. Sam couldn’t help the lump in her throat. Here eyes filled with tears and she let Walter know she’s leaving for the day. She walked back into the conference room trying to remain strong.

“Cam, you got the base. I’m going to UC Trauma,” she said with a shaky voice.

“Sam, let me drive you,” Daniel said, standing up. Sam shook her head in affirmation, then turned to walk to the elevator.

Daniel yelled down the hall to her that he’d meet her up top because he has to stop and get his keys and wallet from his office. Once Sam got up top, she got out her cell and called the number Jack had given her. In the fifteen minutes it took to get up top, the ambulance had already dropped Ali and Jack off at the hospital. The EMT did say that Ali woke up for a little bit and seemed to be OK for now. She took in a deep breath, then waited for Daniel.

…

Daniel dropped Sam off at the doors to the Emergency Room. He knew neither Sam nor Jack had a vehicle at the hospital, so he went to park his car, then made the walk to the waiting room in the ER.

Sam rushed in and gave her name to the front desk. She was signed in and given a name tag to wear with an orange label that said “Parent” on it. The receptionist had written ‘Ali O’Neill” on the name tag to indicate the child that Sam was the parent of. Sam was escorted back to the room where Ali and Jack were. The room was empty.

A nurse that was at the ER desk said that Ali was taken back for an MRI. The receptionist said she’d walk Sam to the imaging department. It was about a 5 minute walk in the hospital building, but they got there, and Sam was brought back to Jack. 

He looked up at her, and got straight to his feet and embraced his wife. He let out a moan of pain, and Sam could feel him shake.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” he whispered in her hair.

“Jack, it’s OK. She’s going to be OK, right?” Sam asked.

“They think so. She’s sedated right now,” Jack choked on his emotions as he tried to talk, “so they can do the tests without her becoming combative. She woke up one time in the ambulance and said ‘daddy’, so she knows who I am.”

Jack let loose a few tears, and Sam just held him. Held his hand, hugged him, whatever he needed. She knew what was going through his mind right now.

He knew she knew what was going on inside of his mind. He also knew there was very little she could say that would change his mind right now. He still blamed himself for Charlie dying. Now he’d blame himself for hurting Ali. 

She took his head into her hands and pressed her forehead to his.

“This is not your fault,” she whispered, “Accidents are going to happen. She is going to get hurt as she grows. It’s not your fault,” she said, and wrapped her arms around him again. 

He held Sam tight to him as the MRI tech came out to tell them the scan was done, and Ali would be brought back to the ER. They all walked back to the ER room to wait for the doctor to come tell them what was going on with Ali. 

Sam told Jack that Daniel was in the ER waiting room. Jack went to get them something to drink, and stopped by to see Daniel.

Daniel told him he looked like crap. Daniel was there for Jack in his darkest days after Charlie died. Daniel would be there for Jack now. Jack asked Daniel if he could call work to find out if anyone was available to go pick up his truck and bring it to the hospital. Daniel said he’d take care of it. Jack gave Daniel the keys to the truck. Vala and Cam agreed to help with the vehicle logistics.

Sam sat and looked at her daughter when Jack left the room. She was hooked up to an IV, had heart monitors on, and even had brain wave sensors on her head. Her heart broke having to see her like this. She wanted nothing more than to hold her close and make it all better.

‘ _Make it all better...I should get the healing device and see if I can still make it work. Or get my dad here. He can fix Ali right up,_ ’ Sam thought as she watched her daughter breathe.

Jack came back in the room with a Diet Coke for Sam, and a coffee for himself. He closed the glass doors behind him. It was past 9 PM now. He explained to Sam that Daniel had gone back to work to arrange to get his truck driven to the hospital for them. He sat on the side of Ali’s bed and stared down at her. She moved her head and tried to open her eyes.

She blinked, and the first person she saw was her mother.

“Mommy. My head hurts,” she began to cry. Sam rushed to her side and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“Mommy and daddy are here. You had an adventure today. Do you remember what happened?” Sam asked, trying to get her to talk in an effort to see if there was any brain damage.

“Hit a tree,” is all she said. Then closed her eyes again. “My head hurts. The lights hurt,” Ali said.

Jack got up to turn off the light in the room. There was plenty of light coming through the glass doors from the rest of the ER.

“How’s that, pumpkin?” Jack asked softly.

“OK, daddy.”

The doctor came back in and Sam and Jack both stood up. The doctor smiled, noticing Sam’s uniform.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Fredericks,” she said smiling. Sam just smiled in anticipation, Jack stared at the doctor.

“Your daughter has a concussion, but there’s no sign of brain bleed or anything nefarious that we have to look out for. She has a pretty decent goose egg on her head. It did not need stitches, her hat probably saved the day on that. I’d like to keep her overnight for observation. We’ll move her up to the pediatric ICU as a precaution.”

“OK. Thank you, Doctor,” Sam said.

“Can we stay with her?” Jack asked.

“Yes, of course,” the Doctor said.

The next few hours consisted of moving up to Ali’s room, getting the truck keys back from Cam, Jack driving home to get a change of clothes for Sam, and trying to settle in the hospital for a while. 

When Jack got home, he saw the cupcakes on the counter that were intended to be for Ali’s birthday dinner tonight. He found a container that would fit all three of them, and packed them up to take back to the hospital. He grabbed Sam’s bag, the cupcakes, and two blankets, and returned to Ali’s room.

He came back to find Sam laying in Ali’s bed with her. She had removed her jacket and shoes, and was covered up with one of the hospital blankets that someone had brought in for her. He put everything down on the couch, and then put the container with the cupcakes on the counter by the sink in the room. 

Sam heard him come in and got up and hugged him. They held each other for a few minutes before Sam said she was going to change. They both tried to sleep. 

“Mommy, come back,” Ali said with a few tears in her eyes.

“Mommy is right here. Daddy came back too,” Sam said as she climbed back in bed with Ali. Jack pulled up a chair on the side nearest Ali. 

Ali was woken by nursing staff every hour. Vitals were taken, questions were asked to evaluate her mental state, and motor skills were tested by moving her hands and legs. In the morning around 0900, Ali was given the OK to go home. It would be another three hours before her discharge papers and instructions were given so they could actually go home.

Jack used this time to break out the cupcakes.

“Hey Ali,” he said, “I brought these because we didn’t get to sing to you yesterday. Are you in the mood for a birthday cupcake?” he asked.

Sam looked at the two of them and smiled. Her entire life was right here in front of her. 

“OK, daddy. Mommy want cupcake?” Ali asked with a small smile.

“Of course, baby girl. These are for your birthday. Happy birthday, little one. I love you,” Sam said.

Jack handed them both a cupcake and sat on the bed with his two best girls. In a soft voice, almost a whisper, he began to sing.

“Happy birthday to you,” he started, then Sam joined in, “Happy birthday to you,” then some of the nursing staff ran into their room. They all helped finish the song.

“Happy birthday dear Ali! Happy birthday to you!”

The hospital staff clapped, and it was still a bit too loud for Ali. They all apologized. Each one of them came closer in to say happy birthday and goodbye. Sam and Jack had Ali thank them for the wonderful care they gave her.

Jack helped Ali eat her cupcake. Sam gathered up clothes and blankets that Jack brought, then she sat with them and ate her cupcake. They finally got Ali home around 1500, and took her straight to bed. As Jack was tucking her in, she smiled up at her parents. Salem jumped up on the bed with Ali.

“Daddy, when my head is better, can you take me sledding?” she asked him with her big smile.

Jack laughed and looked at Sam, who was also smiling big. Jack tucked a piece of Ali’s hair behind her ear. 

“Anything you want, pumpkin. But for now, snuggle in with Salem and get some sleep. Mommy and daddy love you very much,” he said, and kissed Ali’s forehead. Sam did the same, and the adults left her alone to sleep.

Sam and Jack walked into the living room. Jack sat on the couch, and Sam snuggled in beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m exhausted,” she said. Jack put his arm around her and held her.

“I don’t know what I would have done if she,” and he stopped talking.

Sam straightened to look at him.

“This is not your fault. Please don’t think it is,” she said.

“I saw the whole thing, Sam. I felt the life drain from me again. She looked….” and he had to stop again. Sam could feel his body tense up, and saw him wipe his face with his hand.

“But she’s not. She is asleep in her bed. Jack, don’t do this to yourself,” she said softly, caressing the side of his face. 

Just then Salem came down into the living room. She was mewing, and came over to rub Jack’s leg. Back and forth, looking up at them both and mewing.

“See, even the cat knows it’s not your fault,” Sam said smiling. She kissed him, then went back to her snuggle position at his side.

Jack bent down to pick up the cat. He put her on his lap and petted her. Sam and Jack fell asleep on the couch with Salem. Around 2000, they decided to just go to bed for the night. 

Jack picked up Salem, and walked her back to Ali’s room. He put Salem on her pillow, and kissed Ali again. Then Sam and Jack retired to their bedroom.

Soon all of the humans and the feline were asleep after a very, very long day. This was a day that none of them hoped to have to go through again.


	5. You Did This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Prompt number: 3. You Did This?  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings/Tags: Discussion of suggestive behavior. But nothing explicit, and clothing stays on.
> 
> Pops appears in one of my other fics called A New Life. Even though the fics are completely different AUs, I wanted to keep Pops the same. Also am putting in an M rating on this chapter due to some suggestive behaviour by our dynamic duo. No clothing comes off, just flirting while indicating future activities.

The Springtime melted any remaining snow, the summer brought sunlight and warmth. The temperatures were getting warmer each day. Jack set up a lawn service this year. He was tired of doing yard work, and no longer wanted to waste his weekends doing the work. So far it’s been great having someone else do the work. His knees and back are already thanking him.

The months kept creeping by. Ali would start school this year. Jack couldn’t help but to think about his short time with Charlie. His mind raced over the range of emotions he got now, and back then with Charlie, about his child going to school.

He woke first on this warm July Tuesday morning. He poked his head into Ali’s room and saw she was still sleeping. Salem was also snuggled asleep by Ali's head. The fireworks were still a bit much for her to handle, so they had come home early last night. She’d grown so much over the past year. He could not believe she was already five years old and starting school in a few months. The thought made him feel old and inadequate.

He heard the toilet flush in his room. He went back to find Sam had woken up. He stood by the door waiting for her to come out. He could hear her washing her hands and brushing her teeth. There were days that he could not believe the two of them were actually together. He didn’t feel worthy of her sometimes. 

She was so young and beautiful. She could have had anyone she wanted. But she chose him. The thought made him smile, just as she came out of the bathroom. She looked at him and smiled.

“Hey,” she said, turning to walk towards him.

“Good morning,” he said, pulling her into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on her head.

She melted into him for a moment and enjoyed this small quiet time with him. She moved her head to look at him, then placed a warm, gentle kiss on his soft lips. 

“Mmm. What was that for?” he asked. 

“Because I love you,” she said, raking her fingers through his hair that seemed to be getting longer. She smiled at him and gave him one last quick kiss.

“I will get the coffee going. What do you have planned for today?” she asked him.

“I don’t know,” he said, following her to the kitchen. “I only have a few more weeks with Ali before she goes to school. I want to make the most of it.”

“I can’t believe I have a daughter, let alone a daughter that will be starting school. Did you ever think we’d get here?” she asked him as she pressed the button to start brewing the coffee.

“Sam, there are days that I still can’t believe we got together, let alone got here,” he said, smiling as he motioned with his hands in the air.

She smiled back at him and leaned back against the counter. She crossed her arms in front of her and looked like she wanted to say something. He looked up at her from the chair he was sitting on.

“What?” he asked. 

“I stopped by the hockey rink on the way home Tuesday. Pops is still there. He said they are always looking for coaches for the kids,” she said. 

Jack stared at her for a moment. He inhaled deeply, and ran his hands through his hair. He stood up and went around the counter to where Sam was standing. He hugged her tight to him. He kissed her gently, but deeply. She ran her fingers up his neck and held him by the back of his head. He ran his hands down to her lower back and pulled her tight to him. He stopped kissing her and put his forehead to hers.

“Wow. If this is what I get, I’ll go to the hockey rink every day,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you. I hadn’t thought of that. I can take Ali and get her started skating,” Jack said.

“Take me where, daddy?” they heard from behind Jack. Jack released Sam and turned to face Ali. 

“Hey pumpkin! I was thinking of taking you to learn to play hockey. Would you like that?” he asked, bending down to pick her up. 

She was getting so big now. She was definitely going to be tall, like both of her parents. He hoped she wouldn’t be picked on because of her height. But he knew how kids could be. All they could do for her was prepare her the best they could.

“No. I don’t want to fight people, like when we watch hockey on TV,” Ali said nervously.

“Good thing that fighting is not allowed in little league,” Jack said, bopping her on the nose with his finger.

“Now, how about some breakfast while mommy gets ready for work?” Jack asked Ali.

He put her in her booster seat at the table, then went back around the counter to the fridge. Sam went to go get ready for work, but on her way, she walked up to Jack and kissed him one last time and grabbed his butt as he leaned into the refrigerator looking for stuff to make for Ali. 

“So, more of that later?” she asked quietly and seductively.

“Count on it,” he said, spinning her around and hugging her from behind, making sure to grab both of her breasts.

She rubbed her ass into his crotch before spinning around to give him ‘the look’, then leaving the kitchen to get ready for her day. Thankfully Ali was looking out the large windows at the birds and squirrels outside. 

…

Later that day, Jack took Ali to the hockey rink. They both were welcomed warmly by Pops.

“Well look what the cat drug in. Jack! How the heck are you?” asked Pops.

Pops was an older man in his 60’s. His hair was greying, which contrasted nicely against his dark, mocha skin. He looked incredibly fit, and could still move around on the ice like a pro. By all accounts, he was very handsome. His family moved from Louisiana to Colorado Springs when he was a teenager. Pops played hockey all his life after the move. 

Pops played professionally for the Chicago Blackhawks for about five years before he was cut. He moved back to The Springs after he was cut, and opened his own rink. He’s been working the past few decades helping the community learn to love and play hockey. He also lets figure skaters get some ice time.

“Hey Pops! Great to see you too. I’d like you to meet my daughter, Ali,” Jack said with a smile.

“Daughter? You old dog, you! Congratulations! Your wife stopped by earlier this week. My god, Jack, she is stunning,” Pops said with an approving smile.

Jack smiled at his old friend.

“You don’t know the half of it. So. She said you are looking for coaches for the upcoming season?”

“Sure are. All age groups, but you have always been good with the young ones. You want to get Ali started?” Pops asked.

“Absolutely. If I’m on the ice again, she’ll be out there,” Jacks said. 

“Daddy, what are they doing?” Ali asked, pointing to the skaters on the ice.

“Those are figure skaters. You have seen them on the TV, too. Their skates are different from hockey skates, and the figure skaters more or less dance on the ice. They don’t have a stick or a puck to move around,” Jack tried to explain.

“Can I do that?” Ali asked.

“You know I won’t say no to you. But don’t you want to play hockey like your dad and ‘ol Pops here?”

“I don’t know,” Ali said.

“How ‘bout you try them both, then let your dad know what you like better?” Pops suggested.

“OK,” she said.

“We have double-runners for both figure and hockey she can try. But you know if she likes either one, it’s best to get her on a single blade as soon as possible,” Pops said.

“Let’s just start her on singles and see how she does. The doubles can be bad examples between figure and hockey. And if she likes either, let’s just say goodbye to my retirement check each month!” Jack said jokingly.

Pops laughed and agreed. He went to the back to get the skates for Ali to try, and grabbed a thicker pair of socks for her. Jack told Pops his size for the hockey skates, as he didn’t bring his own skates. There was no way Jack would put on figure skates.

Jack walked Ali to the seats along the rink so they could both change into their skates. First up was figure. Jack helped Ali stand up in the skates. 

“Whoa, daddy! This is weird!” Ali said.

She was a little wobbly, but she held on to her dad’s hands as he walked them along the carpeted area to the ice.

“You ready? Remember, I got you, baby girl,” Jack said smiling a huge smile down on his daughter.

Ali shook her head yes, then started to walk with Jack to the ice. He held her up by her hands as she stepped onto the ice for the first time in her life. She looked scared and hesitant. 

“Now these skates you have on have a toe pick on the front. If that goes into the ice, that will slow you down or make you go forward. It might even make you fall if it catches the ice the wrong way. See mine? Daddy doesn’t have a toe pick,” he said proudly.

“Daddy, let go. I do it,” Ali said.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Al,” he replied.

“I want to go forward,” she said.

Jack turned her around on the ice, still holding her hands. She was now able to watch the other skaters. She watched one young girl, probably in her teens, do jumps, twists, and single-legged glides all over the ice. Ali was enthralled. 

“Make me go, daddy. Go fast,” Ali begged.

Jack stood behind her and started moving his skates to propel them both forward. Ali started to smile as she floated along the ice. 

“Daddy, I’m going! I’m going!” she said excitedly. 

Then her right skate caught the toe pick. She started to tumble forward, but Jack still had her hands, and stopped her from falling.

“Oh. Daddy, I almost fell,” she said laughing. “I want to do that,” she said, pointing to the teenage girl on the ice.

“Ali, that takes a lifetime of work to get to her level. She probably started at your age, just where you are now,” Jack explained. “You’ll get there one day if that’s what you really want to do.”

Ali watched the girl miss a jump and fall on her side. She stayed down for a few moments before collecting herself and getting back up. Ali watched her start to skate again like she had never fallen down.

“She got up, daddy. Look. Skating again,” Ali said.

“In life, if you fall, you get right back up and try it again. Never give up, Ali. It’s not time for her to be done yet. Keep watching her.”

Ali watched the young girl continue her routine. Her eyes were wide with fascination. Jack could see her wheels spinning. 

“What happens when she gets done?” Ali asked.

“Hockey lessons. See those three kids over there getting dressed? That is for hockey lessons. During the off season some kids come here to practice and get coached so they are ready for the new season,” Jack said.

“Oh. Are you going to skate again?” Ali asked her dad.

“I might coach, yes. What do you think about that?” he asked his daughter.

“Can I come?” Ali asked.

“Of course. Let’s go get you changed into hockey skates and see how you like it, OK?” 

“OK, daddy. But let go. I do it,” she persisted.

She let go of Jack’s hands and stood in place on the ice. She looked up at her dad and smiled.

“Try to slowly use your toe pick to move forward,” Jack said.

Ali moved her right foot against the ice. Her toe pick caught a little ice and moved her forward and she glided for just a few seconds. Then the toe pick caught and she tripped and fell. Jack watched her go down face first. He stood still for a moment, waiting for how Ali would react. 

Ali got herself up on her hands and knees. She tried to get one skate up, but she slipped back down on the ice. She tried with the other foot, and almost got up, but fell backwards this time on to her butt. She looked up at her dad with sad eyes.

“I tried, daddy. I can’t do it,” Ali said, a little dejected.

“You can do anything you put your mind to, pumpkin. This is your first time. Let’s go get the hockey skates on you and see how you do,” Jack said. He skated to her and took her hands again. He helped her up and guided them both back to the seats where their stuff was.

He changed her out of the figure skates for hockey skates. He thought she looked adorable in hockey skates, but he was definitely biased on the whole thing. He led her back out onto the ice and gave some more instruction.

“Now for these skates, there’s no toe pick. Try to move the skate sideways, pushing with the middle of your foot,” Jack said.

Ali looked at him confused. He smiled down at her. 

“Watch me. Watch my feet,” Jack said.

He demonstrated how to propel in hockey skates.

“See how I’m pressing with the inside of my foot? Pretend you are pushing the middle of your foot down onto the ice, and let your other foot glide, like this,” and he demonstrated again. 

Ali was mesmerized by her dad on skates. He was good at this. She wanted to make him proud of her, so she tried. She put her right foot at an angle, and tried to push off using the middle of her foot. She got it right, but fell forward on her hands and knees again. Jack skated up to her to help her up.

“No. I do it,” Ali insisted.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam had arrived at the rink after her work was done. Pops escorted her in to watch her husband teach her daughter to skate. She stood with Pops watching and talking with him about what Jack’s been up to.

Jack watched Ali try to get herself up. She got one skate up, then the other, and she was standing again. She tried to skate again, and made the same mistake again. She got back up and stood there looking at her dad.

“You’re going great, Al. Do you like the hockey skates?” Jack asked.

Ali smiled at him, and tried to skate again. This time she pushed off with her right foot, and didn’t fall. So she pushed off with her left skate. She clumsily glided on the ice until her momentum stopped. She was so excited that when she turned to make sure her dad was watching, she fell down again. She turned around to sit and found her dad looking down at her. 

“You skate, daddy,” Ali said, content to sit on the ice for a bit.

Jack was excited to be on the ice again, so he told Ali to stay put. Then he started to skate. He started slow to get used to the skates he was in. Then he took off going fast, going forward, going backwards, turning, jumping, and then he fell and slid along the ice. Ali saw that and laughed at him. But he got back up during his slide, and circled the rink. That’s when he saw Sam. 

He waved at his wife and motioned that they were almost done. By the time he skated back around to Ali, she was already up and trying again. She was actually moving on the ice. She hadn’t fallen in about 5 or 6 strokes of the blades on the ice. 

“Alright, Alison Grace! Way to go!” Jack yelled across the ice to her.

She spun around to face him, and she kept her balance and stayed up right on the skates, but all her momentum was gone. She had a huge smile on her face. Jack skated to her and swooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight. He skated them over to her mother.

“Hey, look who is here,” Jack said, turning Ali to see Sam.

Sam was still in her uniform. She was watching them and smiling. Jack pointed to where they would be going to change back into their shoes. Sam started walking over to that area. Pops went back up to the front desk.

“Hey you two. So how was it?” Sam asked. 

“Mommy! I skated!” Ali said with a smile.

“I know, I saw you. You look great out there. Which skates do you like better?” Sam asked Ali.

“Hockey! I want to be like daddy!” Ali exclaimed.

Sam looked over and smiled at Jack.

“So. You did this? For me?” he asked Sam.

Sam smiled again, and touched his cheek.

“I knew you’d need something when she goes to school. I know this is a night and weekend gig. But maybe Pops can get you in on some private lessons during the school day? I just know you will need something because you are going to miss her when she is gone all day,” Sam said.

Her words touched him. He reached out and squeezed her hand. Why would he ever doubt how much she truly knows him and loves him? This woman holds his heart in her hands. 

“I guess it’s better than going back to consulting full time. Thanks, Sam. This means a lot,” he said.

“Of course. Anything for you. It will be an adjustment for all of us,” Sam said, then she looked at him like an idea just popped in to her head.

“We should go home. I seem to recall a certain promise made in the kitchen this morning,” she said in her suggestive voice. Jack knew just what she meant. Jack smiled at her and stared getting himself out of the skates. 

Jack helped Ali out of her skates, and Sam helped her back into her shoes. Jack returned the skates to Pops, and told him he’d absolutely coach this upcoming season. Maybe Ali would even get to be on his team. 

Jack couldn’t be more proud of his daughter. He couldn’t be more proud of his wife. He still had just under two months before Ali went to school. 

“Daddy, when I go to school, can I play hockey?” Ali asked.

“I don’t think they have that set up at school, but you definitely can play after school,” he told her.

“Good,” he heard from the backseat. 

Sam was already home when Jack pulled up. Sam looked in the backseat of his truck. Ali was sleeping. Jack got out and joined Sam on the side of the truck.

“Why don’t I get her inside and into her bed, then I’ll help you out of your uniform?” Jack asked.

Sam smiled at her husband.

“I like your idea. I’ll be in the bedroom waiting for you,” she replied. 

She heard Jack give her a growel as he opened the door to lift their daughter out. Sam opened the house for them, and Jack dropped Ali into her bed. He removed her shoes and coat, and tucked her in. He closed the door behind him as he made his way to his bedroom, and his waiting wife.


End file.
